


hearts don't break around here

by alluringpoehler



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringpoehler/pseuds/alluringpoehler
Summary: Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my earOh we're in love aren't we?Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs babyI feel safe when you're holding me nearLove the way that you conquer your fearYou know hearts don't break around here(Set sometime between 6.12 "Farmer's Market" and 6.19 "Flu Season 2")
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	hearts don't break around here

Leslie had surprisingly made it home before Ben did. He had been working extra hard in his new job as City Manager and sometimes that meant having to stay longer on some days.

Leslie decided to cook an _actual_ dinner, vegetables included. While cooking she decided to turn on some music so that she didn’t have to focus on any work at the moment, instead she could work on a nice meal for her and her husband to enjoy.

After a few songs, _Hearts Don’t Break Around Here_ by Ed Sheeran began to play. Leslie swayed back and forth slowly, singing some of the lyrics as they came.

_That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

_Oh we're in love aren't we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you're holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don't break around here_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Ben had walked in quietly, staying silent and watching the scene unfold. His beautiful, loving, amazing wife was standing in the middle of their kitchen cooking a meal and singing to a song he could only think of as perfect for them. He watched for a while, a smile glazing his lips.

Ben finally walked up to her, hands settling on her hips, mouth moving to kiss her head. She flinched slightly, only to melt into him.

“Hey.” He said it quietly, arms moving to wrap around her.

“Hey yourself.” She moved the pan off the heat before turning and standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him, heels long gone for the day.

He backed away ever so slightly, offering her his hand. She chuckled and grabbed it without any hesitation, turning right into him. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes while he laid his head onto hers. Neither of them spoke, they danced silently in their kitchen, absorbing the words coming out of the same speakers that Ann played _Party Rock Anthem_ the day Leslie leased the house.

_Well I found love in the inside_

_The arms of a woman I know_

_She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home_

_And I'm not scared of passing over_

_Or the thought of growing old_

_'Cause from now until I go_

_Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear_

_Oh we're in love aren't we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you're holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don't break around here_

_Oh yeah yeah_

Ben began singing along during this verse as if trying to tell Leslie that the words represented her to him. How she would always guide him home, how he felt safe with her, and how he loved the way he conquered all of her fears.

“Oh, we’re in love aren’t we?” Leslie said it so quietly, almost breathless.

He smiled against her, pulling her closer, only to let go and pull her in for a kiss. She melted into it instantly, almost turning heated before she shot back.

“The food!” She moved to the pan to show him. “I even added vegetables!”

Ben shook his head and laughed, repeating the words from the song, “I love the way that you conquer your fear… with vegetables.”

Leslie smiled, her face brightening, “Who’s to say I’ll eat them?”

Ben pulled her in again, hands on the side of her face, kissing her sweetly, almost kissing teeth from the way they were smiling. He pulled away, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear, and looked her in the eyes, one hand still remaining on the side of her face.

“We are in love, aren’t we.”

**Author's Note:**

> the song in this fic actually came out later than this is set, but i really had to write them to this song so we're gonna pretend like it came out at the right time. follow me on twitter! @alluringsmoak <3


End file.
